himoutoumaru_chanfandomcom-20200224-history
Taihei Doma
is the older brother of Umaru Doma and the deuteragonist of the Himouto! Umaru-chan series. He is also the main protagonist of the Himouto! Umaru-chan: Himouto! Ikusei Keikaku visual novel game. Appearance Taihei has shaggy, straight black hair with a sharply pointed strand at the top. He has brown eyes just as his sister does, and a pale skin tone. He is a young man of average build, appearing fairly slim and lacking in any real muscle tone, however, he appears healthy. Taihei is often seen wearing his work uniform which consists of a black suit with a blue striped tie, black shoes, and a white under-shirt featuring his normal glasses. Taihei can also been seen wearing a variety of outfits common to young men such as himself such as jeans, button up shirts, t-shirts, etc. He also occasionally wears a blue apron when cooking for Umaru. Personality Taihei is a kind person and a hard working man, who loves to cook. He is well known for being a pushover and excessively tolerant of other people slacking off such as Umaru or his co-worker, Takeshi Motoba. Taihei, while polite and well balanced, could be described as a bit of a doormat, as his younger sister constantly walks all over him, making him cook, clean, and buy/do whatever she tells him to. Though Umaru may be unbearable at times, Taihei appears to deeply care for his sister and worry about her future as an independent person as he has admitted that he has spoiled her for too long. Although Taihei does internally express anger towards Umaru during her more "bratty" moments, he often calms down and tries to take a friendlier approach to winning her happiness back. Which he always succeeds in doing. He seems to have some sort of long-term memory deficiency, as he has trouble remembering certain things in his past. Umaru seems to take the place in his mind of the people he has forgotten. Taihei is often gullible, being easily duped into doing whatever Umaru tells him to such as her making him miss work so he could help her win a Necolumbus, and lying to him about using that time to relax, until he realized she tricked him into helping her and he is extremely sensitive to massive peer pressure. Even though he seems very sensitive to other people feeling, he has also shown to be especially oblivious to other's love interests, as shown with both Kanau and Ebina who have feelings for him. Background It is known that he has been living in his residential area for a long time as he remembered walking home from school with his mother when he was small. Considering his father is extremely wealthy, his mother was presumably a mistress. Taihei has been in his apartment for a minimum of a year as he noted that Umaru had moved in with him about a year ago. Trivia * In high school, he was known as Demon Taihei because of how pointy his hair is and because he got perfect scores all the times, just like his sister. * Taihei loves cats, as seen in episode 7, and he even dreamt of petting them. * Taihei is afraid of driving vehicles. * Umaru greatly resembles the siblings' mother, which might explain why he's extremely tolerant of Umaru and her strange habits/behavior most of the time. * Taihei works for Diamond Service. * He has a dislike for chocolates and anime. * Ebina and Taihei married and they have 3 children in the game "Game Of Life" Character Art Designs Taihei.png|Taihei in his suit and tie work outfit 327252.jpg|Taihei's key chain imgres.jpg|Taihei details 9736f751e73a2791c9f94de8d4d535a8.jpg|Taihei with his sister Umaru Taihei and Ebina meet.jpg|Taihei meets Ebina. Umaru yells at Taihei for giving away her prize.jpg Umaru and Taihei playing games.png Taihei doma 74113.jpg Screenshots vlcsnap-2015-08-16-22h13m06s44.png|Taihei has dreamt of being a cook WWetQfs.png|Ebina's dream family with Taihei vlcsnap-2015-09-01-22h41m33s126.png|Taihei's Menacing stare vlcsnap-2015-09-01-22h57m22s126.png|Taihei in his high school days. vlcsnap-2015-08-06-14h43m21s205.png|Taihei yelling cleaning the room.png|Taihei cleaning the room helping the girls.png|Taihei pointing up off to work.png|Taihei ready to go work pudding.png|Taihei pointing scared of kirie.png|Taihei scared opening the door.png|Taihei opening a door winter.png|Taihei at winter Taihei.png Taihei doma 74113.jpg Ekran Görüntüsü (32).png|taihei and ebina Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters